The present invention generally relates to thermoforming and more particularly to a laminate that is thermoformable, and to articles made from the thermoformed laminate.
It is often desirable to provide a metallic appearance to plastic articles, such as, but not limited to, rigid plastic food containers. One approach to achieving this objective is to make the container from a polymer that contains a metallic pigment. However, pigment is relatively expensive especially in use with disposable food containers. Another approach is to paint the container with a metallic paint. However, paint can chip or flake.